Welcome New Vocaloids, I think
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: Trouble comes when bringing eight new vocaloids to the group. Vivian X Akaito, Luka X Gakupo, and maybe Meiko X Kaito. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids! (If I did, there would an anime for it) I do own Akuma, Aika, and Kamiko. My sister owns Naomi, Tomoko, Miki and Niki. I give a special thanks to "Akuma Rin", who let me use Vivian. Please don't judge me on the story; it's my first on this website, so it might suck. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

"_Ohayo gozaimasu*_, everyone!" screamed Miku, "I'm Hatsune Miku and I welcome all the new Vocaloids!" All the Vocaloids applauded. "First we have Amine Naomi!" Naomi walked on stage. "Hi…" "She has plum-like hair and likes neko mimi pan!*" said Miku. "Then have a very smart boy, Hatasune Tomoko!" A small boy walked on stage, holding a manga. "He's a small 12-year-old with a taste for manga and anime!" Then two green-haired girls ran on stage, nearly trampling Tomoko. "Now," Miku started, not noticing the girls pushing Tomoko, "we have the Koene Twins!" "Nyan!*" said Miki. "Now we have Vivian!" A tall girl, with brownish-blond hair, walked on stage. "Konnichiwa, I'm Vivian and I sing!" She walked off stage, probably thinking, '_Why the hell did I say that?'_ "Now we have probably the third member from this family," she started," introducing Megurine Kamiko!" Kamiko ran on stage, thus tripping on his shoelace. When he got up, he said "I'm alright; I'm just wondering who put that stage there." The audience laughed. "Okay," Miku said, "Next we have Tengoku Enjeru!" Then an extremely tall girl, with long, purple hair, ran on stage. "Hi! I'm Enjeru, but you can call me Aika!" "Hey, Aika" said Miku, "how tall are you, exactly?" "Oh, I'm five foot eleven." "Oh! Well, um, next, our final new Vocaloid, Akune Akuma!" Nobody walked on stage. "Um, is there an Akune Akuma?" Then, slowly, a really short girl, play a red PSP, walked on stage. "Hi, I'm Akuma…" "Um, Akuma, how tall are you?" "I'm four foot nine, but that's alright, my breast size is three times bigger than yours anyway…" She walked off stage (are you having a hard time imaging a small girl with big breast?). "Okay, that's all the Vocaloids. This calls for a reception at the Vocaloid House!" The audience cheered.

**Ohayo gozaimasu = Good morning**

**Neko mimi pan = bread shaped like cat ears (watch Moon Phase)**

**Nyan= meow**

**Thank for reading. I know it's short and sucks, but it's only the first chapter, so I had to introduce some of the characters. So review so I know how to make it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I, Voca-Mix, have revived myself from the dead to finish this story. You see, I'm in the middle of writing a Naruto story and I don't own a computer and...I had writer's block. Well, enjoy!**

__Akuma observed the room from the corner. _How did I even get to this moment?_ Akuma thought to herself. This small little girl had a dark life. Unlike most of the Vocaloids, she's actually is human. In fact, most of the new vocaloids are human except Kamiko. Akuma never understood why people had fun at parties and other social gatherings. She had only one "friend", as much as she hates to admit it, Aika. This is an ironic pairing because Aika is her polar opposite.

"Herro!" said Aika when she walked up to Akuma.

"Yaho, Aika..." Akuma said, uncertain. Akuma is originally from America and her Japanese is poor, even for a creepy Otaku...Meanwhile, on the other side of the room was Luka, bugging her nephew.

"Luka-senpai!" Kamiko yelled.

"All was simply was telling you was that you need to look more like me..."

"I already have pink hair! This makes me look gay!"

"Isn't your natural hair color? Besides, your name is Kamiko. I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly came out of the closet..." Kamiko was shocked to her this from his aunt.

"Well then, if we saying how we feel, I think you need to lay off the tuna. Think of sharing some with me. You're staving me at your house. How am I suppose to eat is the only food in your house is tuna and you eat it all? !"

"Well, get a new favorite food..."

"We live in Japan! Fish practically fall out the sky!"

"Hey, hey. No need to get rowdy..." A voice from the door.

"Yeah!" said a higher pitch voice.

"Go away, Gakupo..." said Luka.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my uncle!" The girl next to him.

"Beat it, Pika..." Kamiko said. The little girl glared.

"Look Megurine, nothing is getting the way of Uncle and Auntie Luka getting together..."

"_Nani_?" Luka said. "We are not getting together..."

"That's what you're saying now, but just you wait..." Kamiko picked Pika up by her waist. "Hey! What are you doing? !" Pika squealed.

"Taking out the trash..." Kamiko then carried her away. Then Meiko came, dragging a short girl in tow.

"Heeeeeeeey, Lukaaaaaaa..."Meiko said with the scent of sake on her breath.

"Hey, Meiko..." Luka said, unwelcoming.

"Heeeeeeeey, I want to meet this musical genius, Akuma..."

"Hello, I'm Megurine Luka, how do you do?" said Luka. Akuma stared at her blankly probably because this is what Akuma heard: "_Konnichiwa, watashi no onamae wa Megurine Luka desu. Hajimashite!~"_

"What?" Akuma said confused.

"Oh," Luka said, "We have an English speaker..." Luka cleared her throat. "Herro, mai nemu izu Megurine Luka. Hao dzu yuu dzu?" Akuma gave her weird look but she didn't complain. Bad English is better than no English. Then she decided to make fun of her.

"Herro. Mai nemu izu Akuma Akune. Ai masu sei dato yoru buubuzu aru ruukin rada raruju!" Akuma said with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"You know I can speak competent English, right?" Akuma shot back.

"What? !"

"In response to what you said, I must said that yours are looking rather small...what are they? C-cup?" Akuma stared in shock. Then Luka walked away. _I thought only Meri-baachan was the only one that can speak English..._

**For now, I have to put it to rest. It's 2 o'clock in the morning. _Matane/Jaane!_**


End file.
